


[扉泉]修学旅行

by ComeHomePerry



Category: buxiangdaquanzimingzi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeHomePerry/pseuds/ComeHomePerry
Summary: 现代高中教师paro，已确立恋爱关系。
Kudos: 5





	[扉泉]修学旅行

十六七岁的男孩子永远是最熊的。

“哎镜，”猿飞日斩窜到温泉池子边蹲下，戳了戳泡在池子里的宇智波镜的肩膀，他头上还乱七八糟缠着块毛巾，显得有点滑稽，“我去自助餐那里拿了芒果！吃不吃吃不吃？”

“不吃，”这个年纪正是少年人精力十足旺盛的时候，再加上第一次修学旅行的新鲜感，一群男生在山里大呼小叫地闹了一天，现在宇智波镜只想瘫在暖洋洋的水里变成一条咸鱼，他半靠在温泉池子的石头上闭着眼睛哼哼，“你跑来给我献什么殷勤啊，琵琶湖呢？”

“你这家伙在想什么啊！我可不会做出偷窥女子温泉这种事！”猿飞日斩像是猴子被踩到了尾巴一样跳起来大声嚷嚷，义正辞严地谴责，“镜你的思想太糟糕了！”

“……我还什么都没说……”

“不提这个啦，”猿飞日斩很快地岔开了话题，宇智波镜半眯着眼睛看着他鬼鬼祟祟地转头看了一圈，确认四下无人才趴下来贴着宇智波镜的耳朵小声说，“其实是团藏他们让我来问你的，晚上要不要试试去树林里探险？”

——就知道他不会没事跑来找自己，不过他可对这种名为“探险”实为试胆大会的活动毫无兴趣。宇智波镜在心里翻了个白眼，直接滑下去把下半张脸沉到了水里模糊不清地吐泡泡：“不去。”

“来嘛来嘛！”猿飞日斩立刻抓住他的肩膀摇晃，“难得出来一次，不去试试岂不是太可惜了！不会是你怕了吧！”

“有什么好试的啊……”宇智波镜被他晃得生无可恋，打开了他的手，“你们就不怕被扉间老师抓到？到时候可别怪我没提醒你们啊。”

“躲开他不就行了，”猿飞日斩兴致勃勃地发散思维，“等到晚上熄灯了我们就用床单连在一起从窗户溜下去！我们的房间是在三楼，而且下面还有灌木丛，就算摔下去也应该摔不死吧！”

“……对了，”宇智波镜为这群熊同学玩命作死的精神震惊了一秒，皱着眉想起了什么，“扉间老师呢？”

“就是哎好像有阵子没看到他了……”被他这么一提醒，猿飞日斩也想到了，站了起来，无意义地左右看了看，“好像也没看到泉奈老师的样子？他俩是不是有什么事出去了？”

“啧。”

这处建在山腰里的凉亭不算偏僻，隐隐约约还能听到旅馆那边的笑闹声，只是通道入口被浓密的花木遮住了，很少有人能注意到这里还有一条小道，很有点闹中取静的意思，也让来人的脚步声显得格外清晰。被打扰了清静，泉奈啧了一声，翻了个身背对来人：“什么事？”

“我还没问你呢，”扉间在亭子外停下，“把学生扔在旅馆自己一个人跑到这儿躲清闲？”

“那群小崽子不是有你看着吗？”泉奈反问，懒洋洋地撑着木椅坐了起来，掀开身上裹着的薄毯子，半挑起眉毛，似笑非笑地说，“‘千手扉间is watching you’——谁知道呢？”

“……什么跟什么，”扉间无语了一会儿，才继续说，“奈良说明天的日程临时有变化，可能要提前回去，想跟你商量一下，到处找你找不到，打电话也不接，才来托我问问你。”

“知道了，明天我再去跟他说，”天气晴朗，盛夏的夜空中星光澄澈，漫山都是此起彼伏的清脆虫鸣，衬得这一座凉亭更为寂静，淡绿的萤火虫在草间轻飘飘地起伏，泉奈偏头看了看亭子外面的草木，有点心不在焉地说，“今天就算了。”

“打个电话的事，”扉间皱着眉说，“奈良挺急的。”

“你就不能让我清静一会儿！？”泉奈被他烦得忍无可忍，提高了声音呵斥，“今天我不想管这些，你跟奈良去商量吧。”

“这本来就是你分内之事吧，就这么推给我倒是给我个理由，”扉间不依不饶地追问，“好端端地一个人跑这儿干什么？”

泉奈瞪着他，扉间也毫不退缩地与他对视，银亮的星光滴在他霜雪一样的白色短发上，发梢上像有细碎的冷光跳动，固执地刨根问底，泉奈彻底被他整得没脾气，扭过头去看外面的星空：“今天晚上有流星雨。”

“……什么？”扉间没反应过来，下意识地追问了一句。

“嗯，”泉奈说，“之前看新闻推送，说今天晚上这一带能看到流星雨，挺想看看的。”

他声音很淡，在夏夜的暖风中显得微微发凉，有种孩子气的单纯和期盼，侧脸被星光隐约照亮了，像是覆着淡霜。

扉间指责的话在嘴里转了一圈，最终还是没说出来，只能从喉咙里哼了一声：“那你就等着吧。”

“你就不想等等看？”泉奈挑了挑眉毛，“说不定一会儿就会出现啊。”

“两个带队老师都不在，你信不信那群小子一会儿就能把旅馆都掀了，”扉间说，“我可不是你这种任性起来就不管不顾的人——接着。”

“什么玩意，”泉奈劈手接过扉间扔过来的那个袋子，皱着眉隔着袋子捏捏里面的东西，塑料包装发出沙拉沙拉的响声，“这个——棉花糖？”

“猿飞他们烤棉花糖剩下的，”扉间已经转过身往旅馆方向走去了，头也不回地挥挥手，“你不是没吃宵夜？记得垃圾别乱扔。”

直到扉间的背影彻底消失在灌木丛后面，泉奈才拆开袋子，捏起一粒柔软的糖块扔进嘴里嚼了嚼。

“猴子和团藏也就算了，镜你怎么也跟着他们胡闹，”扉间看着面前这几个耷拉着头站成一排的学生，只觉得太阳穴都气得突突直跳，“要不是被发现了，你们几个是不是还真打算从三楼往下跳啊？脑子扔在家里忘了带出来了？”

“老师我们错了，”每次第一个积极认错的都是猿飞日斩，“我们下次再也不敢了！老师你放过我们吧！”

“闭嘴猴子，你哪次不是积极认错坚决不改，”扉间冷着脸说，“这次你们犯的错不是这种检讨就能糊弄过去的，知道你们的打算多危险吗。”

“老师我真的知错了！”扉间虽然严厉，但是猿飞日斩他们都知道其实扉间比泉奈好说话多了，而见到百试百灵的诚恳谢罪不起作用，猿飞日斩没忍住大惊失色，差点直接扑上去抱扉间的大腿，“老师求求你千万不要通报我爸！他肯定会把我揍死的呜呜呜……”

“晚了，”扉间拎着他的领子把他放到一边，“我看你非得让你爸揍一顿才能长点记性。”

猿飞日斩正心如死灰地干嚎，扉间的口袋里却突然响起了手机铃声，少女偶像的歌声甜腻得令人发指，扉间迅速将手机掏出来按亮屏幕看了看，脸上冷得掉冰渣的表情与温柔活泼的铃声对比着，违和得让猿飞日斩没忍住打了个哆嗦。

也不知是谁发来的简讯，猿飞日斩只见扉间看了一会儿屏幕，脸上的表情居然稍稍和缓了下来，然后他编辑简讯回信，几乎是刚刚发送，那边就迅速回复了消息。

那条新回复的消息让扉间微微勾了勾嘴角，他又回复了一条消息，将手机放在桌上，这才看了一眼旁边暂时遗忘了自己危险处境、满脸写着八卦的学生们。

“行了，”扉间挥挥手，心情明显平复了不少，“都三点了，你们几个明天回学校之后一人给我交五万字的检讨，现在先回去休息。”

虽然写检讨也很痛苦，总比告知家长好多了。几个毛孩子偷偷松了口气，赶紧皆大欢喜地往外逃，猿飞日斩偷偷戳了宇智波镜一下，宇智波镜心领神会，在离开时慢了一步，偷偷瞥了一眼扉间放在桌子上的手机。

[宇智波泉奈]:[图片.jpg]

[宇智波泉奈]:可算等到流星了！我躺得腰都酸了！

[千手扉间]:你确定这不是飞机？

[宇智波泉奈]:你现在已经就老花眼了吗，太惨了，我不会嘲笑你的

[千手扉间]:居然真的能拍到流星，你也挺厉害的。

宇智波镜正小心地偷偷看着，手机就又响了起来，页面上弹出一条新的消息：

[宇智波泉奈]:那当然

后面还跟了个嘲讽十足的表情包。

“看什么呢镜，”扉间的声音突然在他背后响起来，“回去睡觉了。”

“啊对不起老师！！我这就走！！”宇智波镜吓得差点滑倒，赶紧连滚带爬地跑了出去。

他刚跑出去就被猿飞日斩抓着手臂一把拖到了墙边：“怎么怎么？镜你看到是谁跟老师发简讯了吗？”

宇智波镜看着同伴满脸的八卦和兴奋，想起刚刚看到的简讯页面上那个招摇的名字，默了一瞬，艰难地说：“……呃，我建议你最好不要知道。”

“什么呀神神秘秘的……”猿飞日斩不解其意，但是不管他怎么盘问宇智波镜，后者都像是打定主意不开口一样一个字都不透露，被问烦了就威胁他“你再问下去我就告诉扉间老师了”，猿飞日斩只好悻悻作罢。

因为惦记着这事情，加上前半夜的闹腾，第二天坐在回程的校车上猿飞日斩困得要死，却因为正好坐在扉间和泉奈两个带队老师旁边，不敢直接躺倒睡觉，只能拼命忍着哈欠，强打精神和坐在旁边的同学聊天，不时偷眼看一眼坐在校车另一边的扉间老师，心里还在猜测着那个和扉间老师发简讯的人是谁。

这一看就让他发现了有点不对劲，泉奈老师好像也很困的样子，自上车起就披着件外衣靠在座位上不动了，合着眼睛闭目养神，低着头，随着车厢的行驶一晃一晃的，扉间低头翻阅着手上的一本书，没拿出手机看过一眼。

一开始车里学生们还闹哄哄的，很快旅行后的疲惫就感染了每一个人，学生们交流的声音渐低，困意像是感冒一样传染开来。

猿飞日斩终于没忍住也打了个哈欠，偷偷地看了扉间一眼，发现他完全没注意到自己，这才放心大胆地躺到了椅背上，准备小憩一会儿。

他刚打算闭上眼睛，眼角余光就瞥到扉间合上了书，抬起手像是想替泉奈别一下落下来的一缕头发。

“你干什么？”泉奈闭着眼睛，突然发声。

“你不是睡了吗？”扉间没想到他还没睡着，有点尴尬地收回了手，声音里掩不住的惊讶。

“嗯，”泉奈懒洋洋地调整了一下坐姿，再自然不过地往扉间肩膀上一靠，“困。”

“谁让你昨天晚上自己跑出去的，”扉间说，为了怕吵到学生，他们两个都压低了声音，说话时总有点不自觉的暧昧意思，“没感冒是你运气好。”

“我带毯子了，你以为谁都像你一样不长脑子。”泉奈小声反驳。

“回去说。”扉间懒得跟他争，替他拉了一把披在肩上的外套，继续低下头翻开了手上的书，泉奈靠在他身上，没一会儿就睡着了。


End file.
